1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental floss and more particularly pertains to a new and improved form of dental floss which may be dispensed from a container and which provides means for preventing wastage of flossing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental floss and associated dispensers is well known in the prior art. Typical examples of such prior art dental floss dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,742, which issued to M. Olson on Feb. 20, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,993, which issued to K. Mackie on May 1, 1990. Both of these prior art patents are illustrative of the current state of the art with respect to dental floss and its associated dispenser arrangements. However, neither of these devices are particularly effective in measuring prescribed lengths of dental floss, nor is the dental floss employed therewith designed to facilitate a lack of wastage or improved cleaning characteristics. As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new types of dental floss and its associated dispenser arrangements wherein such floss might be utilized in an improved manner for cleaning a user's teeth as well as to prevent wastage of flossing material. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.